


Smoke, Dust, and Debris

by Iambic



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York's been destroyed again. Matt's apartment has a hole in it. Danny's apartment is part of a large pile of rubble. Great excuse for impromptu sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke, Dust, and Debris

**Author's Note:**

> The only real problem I have with this fic is that it ended up way more vanilla than I feel Danny and Matt would be.

When the worst of the smoke clears from the streets of New York City, Danny's home is gone, destroyed in the battle, and Matt's has a gaping hole in one side where the roof collapsed. It's better than nothing. There's still hot water, though probably not for too much longer, so Danny takes the fastest shower of his life and scrambles into borrowed pajama pants still damp. He brushes concrete and insulation from the couch and goes looking for spare blankets while Matt takes the second shower.

In the end, he does find spare blankets, but they're blocked by rubble. The wind from outside carries dust and smoke and bitter cold. Danny shivers, and retreats into the hall which is at least further away from the missing wall.

Matt steps out of the bathroom dry and tousled, and does that thing where he's looking Danny over even though his eyes keep pointing straight ahead. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I'm looking for something to sleep underneath," Danny says.

"You think I'm going to leave you to sleep out here?" Matt crosses his arms, snorts. "I've got a big enough bed for two. Will this be a problem?"

Danny's not exactly objecting to spending the night (well, afternoon, but he's not going to be picky about it either) inside four closed walls. Or in such close proximity to Matt, either, for that matter.

"Only if that means I can't go crash now," he says.

"Mi cama es tu cama," Matt replies in a terrible fake Spanish accent.

 

Danny wakes up sometime in the night, shoulder crushed up against Matt's back. He rolls over onto his side so that they're back-to-back, and tries to go back to sleep. Apparently he's slept enough, though, because he remains frustratingly awake.

He rolls away from Matt, trying to get comfortable, but this turns out to be a bad idea because his back and sides immediately begin shivering. He rolls back, a little more violently than he'd meant to. Matt shifts, and Danny holds absolutely still, quiet enough to hear the flick of Matt's eyelashes against the pillowcase.

"I know you're awake," Matt says.

"Sorry," Danny says.

"It's fine." Matt shrugs and then turns to face Danny, their faces suddenly inches apart, chests pressed together. The reaction is instant and impossible to disguise, a jump in adrenaline, a heating of the face, a twitch of his dick. So he doesn't even bother trying to disguise it, just smiles disarmingly to make it seem deliberate.

"This is new," Matt says, raising his eyebrows.

"Not really," Danny replies.

Matt laughs, and reaches out to rest a hand against the waistline of the pants Danny's borrowing. "Do you want to?" he asks, and he doesn't have to specify what Danny might be wanting. Is wanting.

"Yeah," Danny says, mouth only a little dry, and then Matt leans just that much closer in to kiss him, presses his hand to lie flat against the skin above Danny's hipbone. Matt tastes dusty, smells smoky even after the shower, but his hand is warm as he reaches down Danny's pants, and his stroke is steady, easy. Danny finds a nipple, twists, and smiles against Matt's mouth as Matt arches against him.

They're quiet, hitched breaths and fabric shifts and the scuff of skin on skin, and when Danny makes the beginning of a noise, maybe a moan, maybe words, Matt pulls his hand away and pushes Danny backwards against the mattress, leaning over him, eyes closed and listening. "Better like this," he says, and Danny wants to call him an asshole and a cocktease but then Matt's leaning down and biting Danny's hipbone hard enough to bruise, and his intentions are clear enough to be an excuse.

"I need to --" Danny says anyway, and then he shakes his head. "No, keep going," he adds when Matt pauses.

"You will," Matt says, and he pushes Danny's borrowed pants down and out of the way, and takes the tip of Danny's dick in his mouth and then it's all abbreviated gasps and Matt's tongue and teeth and Matt doesn't pull back when Danny comes, just takes it, and then swallows and sits back, eyes still closed but very clearly looking Danny over again.

Danny's head is blank, empty, but he sits up and fights the fog enough to kiss Matt again. He can taste himself on Matt's tongue and in his teeth, still a surprisingly tolerable flavour even though he's done this before and should remember from last time. He keeps a light hand as he traces bones and muscle contour down Matt's side, over his leg. Matt shivers. Danny smiles again.

"Next time," Matt says, almost a whisper, "we'll make it more exciting."

He bites down on Danny's neck as Danny jerks him off, leaving another mark, this time more visible to others. When he comes he just bites harder, and then he relaxes and slides free to flop against the bedding.

"Next time?" Danny asks.

"It should be easy to do as long as you're still staying with me," Matt says. "Are you going to be able to sleep now?"

Danny blinks, thrown by the change in topic. When he considers, though, he finds himself yawning. "Think so," he says. He takes a breath, and his nostrils fill with the smell of sex and no smoke or dust at all. He smiles then, presses himself against Matt again to fight off the cold and also because he can. Presently he goes to sleep.


End file.
